Love defeats all
by All hail wrestling
Summary: The troubles David and Kylie face. I wont be having Max call David dad too early in the story.
1. Sight to remeber

David Platt not one of the best people to be around or to know but he was a change of heart man after he meet kylie in Tenerife. Four years...four years they have been together- no one thought they would last not even themselves...four whole years. This made David think about those whole four years after tonight's turn of events from Max's confession. So he started to think of what has happened in that time while watching Kylie beautiful sleep...

" _Bring Kylie into Gail's life, even though she didn't like her then, she still doesn't like her now"_ David chucks at that thought " _Even though she still doesn't like Kylie, she likes Kylie a lot more then she did. Then we got married in 2011 that was a great moment in my life. Only to know that Gail and Nick tried to pay Kylie to go away and not marry me. Then we fought custody for Max and we proudly got the custody. 2012 was not a good year for me and Kylie though as she went missing half of the year with max but thankfully returned. We then tried for a baby but Kylie was still on the pill this upset me and got me angry at Kylie which caused her to go and stupidly sleep with my brother Nick on Christmas day...My Birthday! I didn't know for some time I was just happy knowing I was going to be a dad. However, when I found out I was hurt betrayed even which made me contemplate suicide...thankfully Max rang just in time. Then after that a little while later Lily Platt was born I think maybe a week or two after I nearly kill my own brother Nick. Lily being born made me really happy but nothing made me happier then her actually being mine. But Kylie found out and everyone found out about me trying to kill Nick but I didn't mean it and they didn't want to hear the 'excuses' so they disowned me and chucked me out of the house. Nearly 5 months it took me to get my family back. We were finally a family then Max started acting weird and misbehaving especially when we were away in Barbados visiting Becky. We later discovered that Max had ADHD. Kylie then started to struggle and started taking Max's medication and go back to her old roots to that gear. She kept seeing him,Callum. To then make things worse that drug dealer showed up to my house on Christmas day, my birthday, and announced he was Max's real father. I had enough and it forced me to kick Kylie out of the house. I wanted Kylie to come back after that but she wouldn't answer my calls, texts and voice mails. Half a year later she is back wanting to start over again see the kids again and claiming she is off the gear. We were only meant for show to get full custody of Max and to make sure Callum doesn't get Max. I just couldn't resist and we began our relationship again. Now here I am in bed with Kylie still battling to keep Max. It's really hard to think about what Max said..."_

David was cut from his thoughts by a small 9 year old boys hand touch him.

"What's wrong Maxey?" David questioned Max.

"I'm scared David, I'm scared he will come for me I don't want Callum as my dad anymore. He scares me...can I sleep..."

Max was cut off by David who just lifted him into the double bed and they both feel asleep.

The sight Kylie and Gail will wake up to will be memorable.

* * *

Enjoy! If anything is wrong please let me know!


	2. Secrets out

The next morning rose and the sight Kylie and Gail saw was a memorable one.

Kylie was the first to wake up because she felt intensively uncomfortable due to the lack of space. The sight she saw was priceless that she couldn't resist taking a picture and disturbing a sleeping Gail.

"Gail! Wake up you have got to see this." Kylie spoke as she ushered Gail out of her bed to were David and Max was sleeping.

"Kylie this better be important because I tell you..." Gail stopped what she was saying as she turned her head to see the two males sleeping and placed a hand over her mouth at the precious sight.

Before either Kylie or Gail could speak David started to steer thus waking both him and Max up.

"Mornin' what time is it?" David asked with a mumble still trying to wake up.

"It's about half-nine. How are my two favourite boys?" Kylie responded with a smirk.

"I actually slept comfortably. And you took a picture didn't you?" David asked.

"Yh, do you want to see it?" Kylie asked crawling into bed in the middle of the boys. As they saw the picture Kylie had snapped and they both laughed at how ridiculous they thought they looked. Then a loud scream startled through the whole house and it was only one little Miss Lily Platt. So David had went to go see her before joining everyone now downstairs where Gail was making everyone breakfast. He continued saying soothing words to calm the near 2 year old down while Kylie was making her bottle and trying not to get in the way of Gail who was making a rare full English breakfast for the family.

"I knew I could smell bacon from outside!" A female voice said while now going through the white glass door and it was Sarah with Bethany. As they walked in they went straight to the kitchen to take a piece of cooked bacon from the stack Gail had just put on the table but met a slap on the hand by Gail herself.

"OW! What was that for Mom?" Sarah asked

"One the bacon is still hot and two why don't you eat at your own place instead of always taking our food?"

"Brotherly love it's called Mom." Sarah stated as she pulled one of her infamous faces that Bethany would later inherit. Gail just sighed and set out an extra two plates and cutlery. Now it was time to eat and thankfully Lily had finished her bottle so David set her down in her play pen.

During the breakfast there was little talk but when there was it was normally started by Gail and ended by Sarah telling Bethany to stop talking with food in her mouth and have some manners.

* * *

When everyone had fully woke up David, Kylie and Sarah headed off to their located jobs thus leaving Gail with Max, Lilt and Bethany.

"Why don't we go to the park and get some fresh air?" Gail had asked to her grandchildren. Max nodded and Lily smiled and giggled trying to reach up to Gail while Bethany just said "whatever" still looking at her nails. So it was decided they would go to the park.

* * *

When they got to the park Bethany was more excited and began playing around with Max while Gail kept an eye on little Lily.

As Max was running away from a playfully angry Bethany he bumped into a mysterious man and that mysterious man was his dad, Callum.

"Maxey boy come say hi to dad" Callum said in his cocky southern voice.

"No, no leave me alone!" Max mumbled in fright retrieving backwards also nearly tripping over Bethany who just caught him and stood in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" Bethany now demanded.

"His my son and I have a right to speak to and see _my_ son" Callum spoke with an aggressive tone scaring Max even more. Callum then finished of by saying "Now move out of my way _little_ girl and let me talk to my son!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU I HATE YOU! YOU HURT JASON!" Max then caught the attention of everyone in the park especially one certain person...

"GET OFF ME YOU MAINIAC!" Callum started shouting trying to break free from the man's grip.

"You hurt my son your going to pay and wish you had never lad a finger on Jason." Tony spoke aggressively while keeping the tight grip on Callum. Gail now came running over with an unsettled Lily and once she saw what was going on she handed Lily to Bethany and went to stop Tony from doing any further damage to Callum.

"Tony stop I know your in pain because Jason is in hospital and seriously hurt but do you think repaying the punishment to this low life will make him any better?" with that Tony had stopped hurting Callum and let go of the grip but not before thumping Callum back to the group. At the sight of this Max knew it was cruel but deep down it made him feel better that his biological dad was getting a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

"Knock. Knock. Got any space for a special customer?" Gail bubbly said.

"Oh hi darling. What bring you here?" Audrey, Gail's mother, asked.

"Max needs a hair cut and I also need to speak to David"

"Ok love just take a seat David has just gone out he will be back in a minute" Audrey then turned herself to Max "Max darling would you like David to cut your hair?" and Max timidly nodded. Then as if right on cue Mr David Platt walked into the salon.

"Hi guys what you doing here?" David questioned while remaining puzzled.

"Well Gail here darling said she wanted to speak to you and says Max needs a hair cut. By the way sweetheart Max would like you to cut his hair."

"Ok that's fine gran. Max I'll come cut your hair in a minute. Mom come to the back and we can talk."

About 10 minutes later both David and Gail came out of the back room and it was hard to explain David's expression, he seemed to have a lot of mixed emotions.

"Ok Max come on buddy take a seat. How would you like your hair cut?"

"Just like yours please"

"Sure thing buddy" Max asking to have his haircut like David's made him extremely happy inside. While making Max's hair easy to cut David started up a conversation with Max. "So I heard you were a brave boy today against Callum"

"Yh me and Bethany was not scared of him. He got scared when I said I saw him hurt Jason and then Jason's dad came and hurt Callum" David just smirked and continued cutting Max's hair.

* * *

Later that night Gail had to go do her evening job and Kylie would be coming home. David had text Kylie about the events that had occurred earlier and he also had texted her Max's new hair cut.

Kylie then walked through the white glass doors 5 minutes later and straight away went to the bottom of the stairs. "Maxey come down stairs please"

Max then came down stairs. "Wow! David you done an amazing job"

David turned his attention over to Kylie while still feeding Lily on the couch. "Yh I should get father of the year award" he said with a slight chuck.

"Yh you should" This was not said by Kylie but instead it was said by Max...

* * *

 **OK GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **NOW THERE IS NOT MANY DAVID AND KYLIE FANFICS OUT THERE BUT WE CAN CREATE MORE AND BUILD THE FANBASE TOGETHER. THEY ARE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE COUPLES AND DESERVE MORE FANFICS AND A BIGGER FANBASE ON THIS WEBSITE. THAT IS WHY I AM ENCOURAGING YOU GUYS TO WRITE YOUR OWN AND IT CAN BE A ONE-SHOT OR A STORY LIKE I AM DOING.**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE PEOPLE THAT SAID I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. AS ALWAYS IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Hospital to home

_A week later..._

* * *

It had been one week since that eventful day at the park and the Platt family expect Gail and Lily where getting ready to go get Jason from the hospital.

"Max come on buddy, you ready to go get Jason from the hospital?" David questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yh, Im just coming." Max shouted from his room. Then a few minutes later Max came racing down the stairs in the clothes David had got him for Christmas. This made David smile as it was the first time since David had got him them clothes that he had wore them.

"Nice swag dude" Bethany said from the kitchen while eating a piece of toast at the table with her mom Sarah.

"Ok, ok enough chit-chat come on we got to go pick Jason up from the hospital" Sarah announced.

While saying good by to Lily and thanking Gail for looking after her David whispered into his Mother's ear "Someone seems excited" at which they both shared a little giggle which was enough for the near two year old to join in and laugh. David then announced that he, Kylie and Max would take Audrey's car while Sarah and Bethany would take Sarah's rental car for the day.

* * *

During the car ride in Audrey's car they mostly listen to music and said stuff that would make them all laugh that even made them forget what the joke was about. But meanwhile in Sarah's rental car she could stop blabbing about how much she cant wait to see Jason thus causing Bethany to text Kylie this:

 _Car ride home I'm with you and David. Eileen, Tony and Jason can ride with my Mom._

With reading that Kylie laughed out loud. "What you laughing at?" David questions.

"Your sister keeps going on about Jason and its driving Bethany crazy so she is now insisting that Eileen, Tony and Jason ride with Sarah and Bethany goes in the back of our car with Max"

"Ok...Those two are really weird" This caused them all to laugh again. 10 minutes later the road trip to the hospital was over and David had safely parker the car so now they were waiting for the second lot of Platts to arrive. Shortly after that they did arrive and swiftly went to find where Jason was.

Upon entering Jason's hospital room Max stayed glued to his Mother's hip because this was the first time Max had seen Jason since he was attack by Callum.

"Max buddy don't be scared uncle Jason is fine. See look I can stand. You don't have to be scared what Callum done is nothing" Jason tried to reassure Max that he was ok but nothing was budging. So David crouched down to Max's height.

"Max when Jason is not feeling really poorly why don't you, me and Jason go for a kick about in the park. You can show him how good you are and how your going to be the next David Beckham?" David knew that was Max's temptation that he couldn't resist.

"Really, you promise?"

"Really I promise but you have to go over and say hi to Jason" With that being said the temptation was too much for Max and he gave in going over to say hi to Jason.

Around half an hour later Jason was finally discharged from the hospital and everyone was now ready to go home. And as Bethany insisted earlier she was riding with David, Kylie and Max leaving Sarah with Jason (in front with Sarah), Eileen, Tony and someone no one was expecting to be there, Todd.

* * *

Back on Coronation street everyone was now settled in and Jason was forced to rest up in his bed and Max even had his input "Jason you got to rest up if you can keep up with my skills" him saying that caused everyone to laugh. After Jason gave in and went to bed to go rest the rest of the crew now joined by Gail and Lily chatted away. They chatted about anything they felt like and weirdly enough Gail and Eileen cooked for the group. They decided to cook up a delicious home-made shepherds pie. When it was ready Eileen took some up for Jason and decided to eat with him. And again while they where eating they spoke about anything they felt like. David was also feeding Lily.

"Lily open wide, here comes the aeroplane" David cooed and this made Lily giggle and eventually open her mouth.

"Cheesy" Bethany mumbled but enough for her mother to hear. "It's not cheesy it's sweet. We all used to do it to you to get you to eat" This embarrassed Bethany enough to shut her up.

Another hour had past and the time was now 8:30 at night and both Max and Lily were getting tired so Gail,David, Kylie and Sarah thought it was best to take the kids home.

"You guys go ahead I will just be one minute" she announced making her way up the stairs.

"Bethany why don't you stay with us for the night" David suggested giving her a knowingly look as to what he know is going to happen.

"Ok"

* * *

"Knock, Knock" Sarah said while pretending to knock.

"Oh, hey" Jason said while turning of the TV. Sarah then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You're going to be OK aren't you?" Sarah asked worryingly

"Of course I am hard as a nail I am" Sarah laughed and the charm he still pulls on her after all these years.

"Well I better go now bye Jas'" She announced while kissing his forehead.

As Sarah was getting up to go and leave Jason grabbed her wrist "Don't go. Stay..."

* * *

 **HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER ENJOY AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG LET ME KNOW PLEASE.**


	4. What have you done?

The next morning had come and as David expected Sarah did not go home last night instead she had stayed with Jason. It amazed David how evil they both were once towards each other but now they are happy or well at least happier then they were with their own families.

David was the first to wake up and he placed a gentle kiss on Kylie's forehead before getting out of the double-bed and getting ready. After getting ready for the day(Still hadn't brushed his teeth yet because he has not ate) he went downstairs to do himself a lovely hot cuppa and as he always knew someone would wake up when his making one for himself he got another cup out. He normally expected his mom to be the one to come down when he was making a cuppa but this time it was Kylie.

"Mornin' David"

"Mornin' babe. Would you like a cuppa?"

"Yh if you don't mind"

"I never mind when it comes to you" David said before sharing a sweet kiss with kylie.

Five minutes later the kettle had finished boiling and David had finished making the coffees and placed the two cups on the kitchen table where Kylie was sitting.

"So it's a special two-years birthday today." David had stated.

"Yh I cant believe its been two years already. What time does hey?"

"Yh..." David then started to drift off into his thoughts.

" _Two years Lily Platt has been in this world and hasn't she had the eventful first two years? First she didn't even know if I was her dad or if Nick was and it drove me mad not knowing having heard my wife and mom talking in this very kitchen about keeping the secret of Kylie and Nick sleeping together on Christmas day. Little did they know I was listening on the stairs while I had tears steaming down my face. I plotted to get revenge on Nick. I didn't blame Kylie I couldn't she was in a state because of me but Nick took advantage of her. My revenge was set on Nick and I planned to ruin him not nearly kill him and that's what I done nearly kill Nick in a car crash. No one knew I did it for a long time until Nick had blackmailed me into taking a DNA test. She was mine that little girl was mine. Then Kylie found the undisposed paper and confronted me about it at Lily's christening of all places. That's when my family disowned me. But now everything is better we are one and most importantly we are a family. She had been without her mother and father for a while..."_

"DAVID!" Kylie shouted gazing him out of his thoughts "Were you even listening to me?"

"No, sorry I was in my own world of thoughts."

"Arg. You and your thoughts. Anyway you didn't miss much I only kept saying 'Daddy Lily wants you'"

"Oh." David felt embarrassed taking Lily off Kylie's hip. "Hello Princess. You ready for your special day?" Lily just giggled and laughed.

"Well we got to wait for the others before we can celebrate my big girl becoming two" David said while pretending to cry earning a hug from Lily. After a little more time playing around being silly with Lily both Gail and Max came down the stairs.

"Well I'm going to call Sarah and Nick so they can come over."

"Ok mom. And tell Nick Carla is more then welcome to come as well." David smirked while saying the last part.

"Oh David stop it and behave!"

David sighed and turned his attention to the kids who were on the couch with Kylie "What would you guys like for breakfast and think fast you know how your aunty Sarah and cousin Bethany like to eat your food"

"Coco pops" Max nearly shouted

"How would I have guessed?" David muttered. "And what does my Princess want? Princess sparkles?" This made Lily smile indication a yes as she still could not speak on her own little baby language. David then made the two kids their cereal and while making their cereal he decided that he would have his rice krispies "Kylie while I'm making the kids and my breakfast what would you like?

"I'll just take half of your breakfast like I always do." Kylie replied while getting up and placing Lily in her high chair. "Max come on"

"Oh and my is gran coming over?"

"I'll just go give her a call now"

* * *

Half an hour , thankful for the Platts that do live I at number 8 on Coronation street, the rest of the Platts along with Carla and Nick (because he is not a Platt he is a Tilsley(if you spell it that way) but I do refer Gail and Audrey as a Platt).

"Where's the birthday girl then?" Audrey asks.

"She's playing with Max in the garden while Kylie watches them." Gail replied.

"So where is David then?" Audrey then questioned

"I'm here" David said while jogging down the stairs.

"What were you doing up there sweetheart?"

"Sorting out something for my princess" Was all David's reply.

Kylie, Max and Lily all came in after that and they were not that sweaty. As they come into the house they came into the house hearing shouting from out front...

"Oi don't even think about going near that house! I thought I made myself clear you stay away from David and his family and even further away from Sarah and Bethany!"

"Do you want me to put you back in hospital fighting for your life again?"

"You wont be doing that!" Four men said at once and they were Tony, David , Nick and Todd.

"You even think about laying a finger on my son I swear I promise to this entire street that I will personally send you straight to hell!" With that being said Callum backed of and Jason continued going to the Platts house hold with a present in hand.

"Hey Jason" Sarah said walking over to Jason.

"Hey, David this is for Lily" Jason said handing David the present.

"You didn't have to. You know as the years go on I'm starting to like you more and more. I'm glad you guys might be giving your relationship another go2 David said doing his classical smile again. This made both Jason and Sarah feel embarrassed.

* * *

Another half hour had pass and it was finally time for David's surprise present for Lily.

"Ok guys I'm just going to get Lily's surprise present" David said going to the stairs until the house phone started to ring.

"Yh hello...Oh hi sir...Yh were are fine, so what brings you to call?...What?...But how can you take their word for it Max saw it himself...His doing what he always does and that's messing with the law...Ok ok I will remain calm thanks for calling officer"

"Bethany what have you done?" David furiously asked as all eyes and attention was now on the 15 year old girl.


	5. Dont seek revenge

"Bethany what have you done?" David furiously asked as all eyes and attention was now on the 15 year old girl.

* * *

"Please can you all clam down and let me explain." Bethany spoke nervously

"You stupid girl all of us stay calm because your defending Callum and we all hate him" Gail spat

"You saved his skin and I want to know why?" Kylie asked.

Tears began to stream down Bethany's face "I think he drugged my mom!"

"He what!?" Nick asked slamming a plastic cup on the table

"That explains why I didn't feel so good and ended up crashing on the couch" Sarah said.

"I was with Gemma and she face timed Callum and they wanted me to be his alibi. At first I refused but when he showed me that you were unconscious I thought I was doing the right thing to save my mom"

"He is so going to pay for this!" Jason said.

"Well if anyone wants to hear I have got a plan." David said with his cocky classical smirk

"Ok" Everyone said at once.

"Ok Max how to you feel about being apart of my plan?" Max then nodded "Ok good you are going to call Callum saying you want to go with him because we are annoying and you hate us. When he come we will all be in our own houses. Jason you can get Tony involved as well I know he wants more revenge. So when he comes and takes Max Kylie will let you guys know indicating to start getting ready. Then Max you are going to run over to Jason's where Callum will follow you and you will knock on the door meaning Jason" David now looked at Jason."Meaning you and Tony come out of the house and me and Nick come out of our houses and we all beat Callum up take his phone and leave a message to his hippies. And if anyone likes we can get people watching it as part of free entertainment. Everyone cool with that?"

"Great plan Davy boy" Jason said.

"Ok Max go get ready this is your time to shine" Kylie said as Max went to get ready.

"Oh and I could look after Lily in here for you guys if you like violence is not really my thing" Audrey suggested.

"Thanks gran that would be great." David said.

* * *

A whole hour later Callum had finally arrived and took Max with him. Then as planned Max had run.

"Max get back here!" Callum said running after him. Max then reached where he was supposed to go and knocked on the door. Jason and Tony then came out and Callum started to retreat and turned around only to meet Nick and David.

"Its not nice being ganged up on is it?" David said

"Don't do anything you guys will regret"

"We wont regret this we will enjoy it but instead of doing in secret we are doing it in front of a crowd" Jason said as the residents of Coronation street started coming out of the buildings.

David threw the first punched and as planned the punch was not effective enough to do damage and Callum counted it again as planned which gave Tony the chance to punch him. This then made Callum weak and gave them all the opportunity to take their shots at Callum. Everyone enjoyed watching but not as much as Nick, David, Jason and Tony.

"Don't you ever think about drugging my sister again" Nick spat.

"And his a little message for you and your hippies. Don't bother to seek revenge because we will hurt you guys even more!" David said.

"Ok guys come on everyone come get drinks in the Rovers" Michelle announced. And they all left Callum lying there hurt with no one to help him...

* * *

 **SORRY GUYS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING RIGHT? I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FACT THAT CALLUM GETS BEATEN UP! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	6. Villans and heros

_They are going to pay for this. THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!_ The constant thought Callum kept getting and the angrier the little voice in his head got. No one would hurt Callum and get away with it no one ever did. Callum would not let this go as he help the frozen peas on his busted lip and clutched his fist.

* * *

"Right come on Max time for school" David said to Max handing him his bag. Max took the bag and then remembered something.

"Max you got football training today?" in which Max nodded "Ok go get your boots then" Max raced upstairs to go get his boots will passing his mum and little sister. Then as Kylie come down the stairs and into the kitchen she had a puzzled expression on her face while Lily laughed on Kylie's hip.

"What's up with him?" Kylie asked.

"His gone to get his boots his got football practice today remember?" David said while taking Lily form Kylie giving Kylie the chance to sit down.

"We should really do something nice for him. His been through a lot. Finding out his dad is an evil prick, being the subject of yet another custody battle. Its just too much for a young boy and his not even 10!"

"Well what can we do Kylie? His birthday is soon and we don't have a lot of money." David said while trying to keep lily content.

"I know but maybe we could do a pizza night tonight?" Kylie asked.

"Yh that don't sound bad. Home made?"

"You make your own pizza of course its home made." They had then stopped talking as Max had come down the stairs with his boots. So now it was time for Max to go to school so both David and Max said goodbye to both Kylie and Lily.

* * *

While it was an eventful few hours at the Platt house with the garage extension getting a step closer to happening and Jason and Tony not to sure who was doing the pricing but for Max at Bessie Street it weren't so fun. Max was struggling with everything and constantly felt sick he could not help but feel sick. He had a constant reminder of his evil dad. Unbeknown to Max things would get worse for him.

As Max was sitting in the head teachers office while the teacher was calling anyone who could come pick Max up. Kylie's phone just rang and rang. Leaving only one other option.

* * *

Half an hour later the person had come to pick Max up.

"Ok Max I hope you get better soon" The teacher said while buckling Max in his seat. After doing that the teacher shut the door and left.

"Now don't be sick all over this new car will ya mate?" Callum said but kind of asked. Max said nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Platt's:

Jason, Gail, Tony, Sarah and David were all in the kitchen when Kylie walked in with shopping.

"What you got in the bag their kylie?" Sarah asked

"Oh just pizza bases chopped ham, cheese, tomatoes and all the other stuff you would need for a home made pizza. We are having a pizza night."

"That sounds lovely but why?" Gail questions.

"David obviously has not told you." She said rolling her eyes. "Max has been through a lot so he needs a treat and he really like pizza."

"Do I get a slice of pizza?" Jason jokingly asked. However, before Kylie or David could answer they all heard screaming.

"HELP!HELP! I NEED HELP!"

"MAX!" Everyone in the Platt house hold screamed and dashed outside to Callum car. Max was in the back right hand passenger seat behind Callum. Callum stopped the car at a halt nearly making Max bash his head into the drivers seat.

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Callum shouted at Max startling and scaring the boy even more. Callum then left the car with Max inside but taking gasoline and matchsticks with him.

"Stay away and I wont set the car on fire with Max inside" Callum threatened.

"You would not dare do that to your own son, own son. You have done sick things Callum but you would not even to think about hurting or killing Max your own flesh and blood." Kylie said while now breaking down into tears.

"You try me!" Callum said.

"Callum please don't!" Kylie begged.

"I won't if you become my bitch!" Callum spat.

"That's not going to happen" Gary said taking Max out of the car. "Max go run to the Rovers Michelle and Steve know you will be coming in"

"Obviously hero's are in need in this stupid street and im the bad villain I guess"

* * *

 _ **I have left it on a cliff hanger purely because I am going to watch Corrie and wanted to update.**_


End file.
